Javert after the bridge,(Les Misérables (musical alternate end))
by davidzombieblastergouck
Summary: A continuation of the alternate end to to the musical that i wrote , in this we see what Javert's life might have been in the scenario that i had previously written
1. Javert after the bridge

Javert stands on the bride over the river Seine, he had just let Jean Valjean go his nemesis,he looks up to the stars for answers as to why he feels so much conflict in his soul  
"What sort of devil is he?  
To have me caught in a trap And choose to let me go free?  
It was his hour at last To put a seal on my fate  
Wipe out the past And wash me clean off the slate!  
All it would take Was a flick of his knife  
Vengeance was his And he gave me back my life!  
(at that moment javert plunders his early moments in life from his prison birth to were it has led him)  
Damned if I'll live in the debt of a thief!  
Damned if I'll yield at the end of the chase.  
I am the Law and the Law is not mocked  
I'll spit his pity right back in his face There is nothing on earth that we share It is either Valjean or Javert!  
(a that moment he realized that there is always darkness and light he was always the light but what if his hatred had twisted him to the dark)  
How can I now allow this man To hold dominion over me?  
This desperate man whom I have hunted He gave me my life, he gave me freedom.  
I should have perished by his hand! It was his right. It was my right to die as well Instead I live, but live in hell!  
And my thoughts fly apart Can this man be believed? Shall his sins be forgiven? Shall his crimes be reprieved?  
And must I now begin to doubt Who never doubted all these years?  
(he finaly realizes he may have been in the wrong several times and he cant understand how gods law has lead him astray)  
My heart is stone and still it trembles The world I have known is lost in shadow.  
Is he from heaven or from hell? And does he know That granting me my life today This man has killed me even so?  
I am reaching, but I fall And the stars are black and cold.  
As I stare into the void Of a world that cannot hold I'll escape now from the world From the world of Jean Valjean  
(javert climbs the barrier of the bridge)  
There is nowhere I can turn There is no way to go on...

javert turns his back to the bridge and gently allows himself to fall. meanwhile while javert had just started singing Jean Valjean had went down the stairs of the bridge and heard javert singing he realized javert was in termoil and that he wasn't completely bad and tried to see the world through his eyes like he had before when he let him live and said that he forgave him and commended him for doing his duty , all the while whilst running with the injured lad he found a street doctor (he heard javert singing again "i' am reaching but i fall" and he realized that javert was going to kill himself so Jean Valjean threw money at the doctor and said "help him, this boy needs your help ,i will be back there is another to be saved", Jean Valjean burst out of the doctors office and ran to the bridge javerts singing became louder as he got closer he climbed the stairs in a panic and hurry he reached the top of the stairs he saw javert on the bride ready to throw himself of "there is no way to go onnnnnnn" sang javert he aloud himself to drop gently forwards as javert fell he felt a sudden jerking in his back but he felt no water what had happened he looked back over his solder to see what had happened he saw Valjean ,Jean Valjean began singing "javert you must not the world isnt so plain if you die you will never escape your pain, instead live your life for the the lord, i was like you not long ago,hatred is powerful yes but forgiveness and love is worth far more i swear by god" javert nodded he helped Valjean rescued him from his fate they lay on the right side of the bridge together for a while, javert finally spoke "i don't understand" he lay his head on Valjean's solder and sobbed Valjean sang to him gently "who am i ?" javert looked up at is face with tears streaming from his eye's he sang to "who am i?" javert and Jean Valjean sing at the same time "a child of god". Javert got up and said "you have given me a new purpose i will no longer blindly follow the law i must see what happens for my self i must return from were i came and help those that live there" "that is a just cause" said Jean Valjean ,Valjean began to walk away but then police came from the other side of the bridge "inspector we heard that the fugitive 24601 is here , have you seen him" javert looked at the staircase still with a few tears in his eye's "n o he is gone forever be on your way there are more important crimes to solve today".

many years past Jean Valjean saved the life of the Marius and he and Cosette marry, whilst out of shame of his past he hides from her , near his death-bed he finally see's her one last and time and dies with the vision of fountine and his last words were "bring me home", whilst in the same period of time javert was true to his word he returned to the slums were he had grew up hating the world and found beauty there in the simplicity and love that the family's shared he still wore one of his uniforms but a boy came up to him and offered to share his food with javert this among the love and joy that was there finally destroyed what little hatred was left in his heart ,he married the mother of the by her husband had died many years ago and he lived a hate less, loving and helpful life unfortunately he died to surrounded by those he loved the boy he had met that day and the son and daughter he had with the woman as javert drew his last breath he smiled and said "bring me home", as valjean and javert died at the same time they met one last time at the barricade and sang together again as friends and brothers.


	2. Javert's journey

Javerts journey  
(this contains original lyrics to songs but these will be sung to existing tunes of songs featured in les miserables, the tune of the song shall appear before the song the under the use of "*" this shall identifies the tune of the song)  
It was the day after the incident on the bridge, Javert had let Valjean go he still didn't fully realize why Valjean had saved him or why he had let him go all he knew was the promise he had made before him to return back to where he had come from and see what kind of people that where there, Javert reached the barricade where the bodies lay from the skirmish and looked on all of them with guilt and regret especially on the poor small child who was blameless in this world as he looked on the boy he was reminded of the medal he had one for bravery and devotion to the laws of the king he took his beloved medal which had long since been a source of pride for him he then gave the medal to the boy and pinned it on his chest.

*the following song is sung to the tune of "Javert's intervention" about half speed though this is sung more gently like a lullaby rather than a hate filled moment*

the scent blood in the air

was it in justice or hate

why did this happen ,is to late

(Javert cradles the boy in his arms and looks to the dark skies)

lord, let him live (he kisses the boy on the head)listen to Javert!

M'sieur, the fates are not on your side

But please let this young boy live (he looks at the skies again and at the north star that seems to be shining more than usual)

God what have i done!

Javert then holds his head to the boy's chest whilst a tear comes form his eyes and touches Gavroche's shirt "i am sorry" said javert, he then felt and heard something at the same time the boy was still alive he garbed the boy and cradled him in his arms and ran as fast he could whilst singing to himself.

*this is sung to Valjeans Soliloquy at the same speed during this song javert runs through the streets of pairs*

is there nothing remains but the cry of my hate?

There cries in the dark that nobody hears, Here where I stand at the turning of my years

If there's another way to go (at this point Gavroche grasp's Javerts Hand) I missed it thirty long years ago

My life was a war that could never be won

i took that uniform and murdered Philippe Javert

i thought the world was cast in shadow and dead (he bust's into an officers barracks and call for the doctor) now sleep child safe in this bed (He lays gavroche gently onto one of the beds an stay's holding his hand)

The Doctor approaches the bed and removes the boy's shirt and see's the wound in his chest "i dont know how but the bullet has managed to miss every vital organ in his body we might be able to save him but the bullet inside him will be the least of his problems he may die from infection from his wound but i shall do my best, you may take you'r leave inspector"said the doctor, "no i will not leave this child he will live in my keeping", "very well" said the day's past the doctor had managed not to damage Garvoche any further by removing the bullet from him,as he had said though Garvorche's real enemy was infection he still had not woken up since his time on the barricade ,the doctor approached Javert who had little sleep over the last four days and true to his word had not left the boy's side or his hand ,"M'sieur i am sorry but if he does not wake soon the fever will kill him he needs to eat proper food and soon , if you haven't already pray for the boy, i am sorry inspector" remarked the doctor and touched Javert on the shoulder and placed his head in the boys hand and cried and sang to him

(*this is sung to bring him home same speed, same style)

God on high Hear my prayer

In my need You have always been there

He is young He's afraid Let him rest Heaven blessed.

Bring him home

Bring him home

Bring him home.

He's like the son I might have known If God had granted me a son.

The summers die One by one How soon they fly On and on

And I am old And will be gone.

Bring him peace Bring him joy

He is young He is only a boy

You can take You can give Let him be Let him live

If I die, let me die Let him live

Bring him home

Bring him home

Bring him home.

"no need to worry M'sieur i'm tougher than i seem, it will take more than this to finish me" said Garvorche , Javert flung his arms around him in joy.


	3. Javert , Louise and the mother

Javert and Louise  
(this contains original lyrics to songs but these will be sung to existing tunes of songs featured in les miserables, the tune of the song shall appear before the song the under the use of "*" this shall identifies the tune of the song)

It had been several months since Gavroche had first came into the hospital the boy's sickness had taken a great toll on him however he never relay felt alone Javert always came to see him at "four fifteen pm sharp" as he had promised always with a gift of food or toy's or some-other delights that he looked forward to it did however not start like this they both had very little trust of each other Gavroche and still did , Gavroche still thought of Javert as a man that would only follow the orders he had been sent and did not care for the suffering of others,Javert still had is doubts about people he had never trusted anyone but himself and the law before and it was not so easy to let this child into his heart but he was willing too give people a chance and that at least was a good star for a change in himself and in his mind, it was quarter past three in the evening as Javert entered the police station to hand in his report of that day's patrol he waved to his close friend louise she had been a great friend and a close companion for many years he tipped his hat in Louise's direction it was returned by Louise she had been a close companion for many years although she was only there for filing duties ,as he handed in his notes the chief of the station approached him and waved to his close "Inspector , may i have a word with you ,i have some excellent news for you, if you would like to step into my office we can continue our conversation" said the chief who was now at least sixty not that he would ever dignify a question of his age with a response he did walk with a cane but even so Javert still had great admiration for him after all he was the man that trained him , Javert followed the Chief into his office "well it seems my time is up Philippe, you don't mind me addressing you with by your fist name do you?" asked the chief as he sat down on a chair in his office,"no sir" responded Javert "very good, it will probably be the last time you hear your first name before sir anyway, i have just received word from the king , i have been relived of my post and you are to take my place".

Javert left the station after accepting the kings offer of being the chief of the police for his area , for a man of his upbringing to become an inspector never mind a Chief was unheard of Javert Know felt maybe he was right in the first place , "the king is gods messenger i was right all along ,to help a child in need to abandon my chance i have now found god's grace", he now realized it was four pm and he had not got anything for Gavroche he ran towards the hospital at a great pace , when he reached the hospital he told Gavroche his news and Gavroche said "oh thats great inspector , but there is someone else hear to see me my mother" his mother walked and Javert was dumb struck he began to feel something he had not felt in a long time the woman touched Javerts hand "thank you m'sieur, i know i am late thank you dearly sir " , "i will leave you in your mothers care" javert rushed out as he felt himself blushing like a school boy (*this is sung to in my life (1st part) same style same speed*)

How strange, this feeling that my life's begun at last  
This change, can people really fall in love so fast?  
What's the matter with you, Philippe?  
Have you been too much on your own?  
So many things unclear  
So many things unknown.

In my life  
There was only my duty to the law  
That somehow seem wrong  
In my life  
There are now times when i think of my life  
The sorrow that i have caused  
And now i want  
to know the world that i've never seen  
always Out of reach  
Just a whisper away  
Waiting for me!

Does she know I'm alive?  
Do I know if she's real?  
Does she see what I see?  
Does she feel what I feel?

Javert runs to his friends louise house as he knew they both finished at the same time he knocked on the door and shouted "Louise" , Louise answered the door "what is wrong Philippe come in " javert entered his house it was tyical of the womman he knew she kept very little trinkets apart from a cabinet to her plates and dresses in and a desk and few chairs , his house was very dull and grey not dissimilar to Javert's house, "sit ,sit Chief Javert i will join you shortly there is a chair in my living room next to he table" javert went into the living room again the room felt very empty with out much decoration apart form a few paintings one of Louis Philippe Ist the king of france ,one of a landscape of pairs and one of Javert all of these paintings where done by Louis at theat moment louise entered the room "ah i see you are admiring my work" he sat down on the chair on the other side of the table from Javert "i hope you dont mind my keeping your portrait since you didn't have any room for it , tell me what is wrong". (*this is sung to in my life (2nd part) same style same speed*)

Javert:  
In my life  
She has burst like the music of angels  
The light of the sun  
And my life seems to stop  
As if something is over  
And something has scarcely begun.

louise you're a friend who has been there for me.  
Thanks to you I am at one with the Gods and Heaven is near!  
And I soar through a world that is new that is free...

Louise[to herself]  
Every word that he says is a dagger in me!  
In my life  
There's been no-one like him anywhere.  
Anywhere, where he is...  
If he asked... I'd be his.

javert and louise:(to herself unheard by javert)  
In my life  
There is someone who touches my life

Javert:  
Waiting near

Louise:  
Waiting here

Louise cried a little "i am happy for you go to her quick"

Louise: Waiting here Louise cried a little "i am happy for you go to her quick"


	4. Stars

Javert left Louise's house to go to Gavroche's mother ,Louise was heart broken she had thought maybe she could be the one to that Philippe could love it was not to be she had ever felt anything for anyone before she had learned the hard way that none but herself could be trusted but Javert had affected her more than she thought, her father was a cruel man he showed very little love or affection to her, she knew very little of her mother apart from she had died in child birth her father blamed her for this although her father did have his moments when he would tell her stories of her mother and explained how she looked very much like her "your green eyes and blonde hair are your mothers" Louise thought back on this time and she knew then that she would have to fight for everything in life , she went outside to chase after Javert it was now raining heavily she thought of him again and the heartache she felt and cried a little and continued to chase after javert *the following song is sung to on my own in this version she is running towards the hospital* On my own Pretending he's beside me All alone I love him even if he doesn't Without him I feel the world collapsing And when I lose my way I close my eyes And he has found me In the rain the pavement shines like silver All the lights are misty in the river In the darkness, the trees are full of starlight And all I see is him and me forever and forever And I know it's only in my mind That I'm talking to myself and not to him And although I know that he is blind Still I say, there's a way for us I love him But when the night is over He is gone The river's just a river Without him The world around me changes The trees are bare and everywhere The streets are full of strangers I love him But every day I'm learning All my life I've only been pretending Without me His world will go on turning A world that's full of happiness That I have never known I love him I love him I love him But only on my own Javert approached the hospital and Gavroche's mother was leaving ,* " mademoiselle"(*this would be seen as a flirtatious statement as mademoiselle is normalcy used to address women under 25* ) called Javert "please inspector call me Amélie " said Gavroche's mother , Javert felt himself blushing again "i was wondering if i could speck wit you for a while" inquired Javert , "of course lets go inside though the rain is beginning to get rather heavy" they both headed into the near by cafe , they both sat down at a table Javert was completely enamored with her , she had long black silky hair her eyes where a dark brown and she wore a beautiful blue dress , "may i ask without insulting where is the boy's father" asked Javert, Amélie looked down and said "he died several years ago i meant to move on and find someone who could show Gavroche the world and teach him right from wrong but i could not found anyone i could love maybe i have know" she said looking Javert in the eye's , "I am not exactly the person i seem to be i have changed my life after someone who i thought was evil saved my life know i look at the world differently before i might have not seen you and may not have fallen in love" ,Amélie put her hand on the table Javert put his hand on the table and held Amélie's "maybe there can be a new life for you and for me we have to take the chance together and find out for ourselves,you do seem like you care allot for my son and for me i don't know if the feelings in our hearts can be trusted but i do feel love for you even though we have just met all we can do is go on this journey together and see where it leads" said Amélie the both looked at each other and leaned across the table next to the window of the cafe and kissed. Louise had reached the hospital and found out from one of the guards that Javert and Amélie had went to a near by cafe she rushed to the cafe and tell him how she felt she reached the cafe and she seen Javert and Amélie kissing and she feel to the floor crying the rain had now wiped it self into a storm ,Louise went home and screamed in pain and heartache he took out a pistol that Javert had gave her form the drawer of the cabinet in the hallway and took out the note pad and pencil that was in there too she wrote down "dearest Javert When you find me i shall be dead , do not blame yourself i loved you and that was all that was left in my life worth living for , i still love you and i hope that somewhere in your heart you loved me." (*this is sung to javerts Soliloquy sung sadly and slowly *) I am reaching, but I fall. (she took out a bullet from the sack) And the stars are black and cold. (she loaded the pistol) As I stare into the void, Of a world that cannot hold. (she looked at Javerts portrait) I'll escape now, from that world. From the world of Philippe Javert . (she put the barrel of the pistol in her mouth) There is no where I can turn. There is no way to go on... A large bang is heard in the street 


End file.
